


Day 105 - Rough and tumble

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [105]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex on the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock is in the mood. John isn't. It gets a little rough. [all consensual though!]</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 105 - Rough and tumble

“Sherlock, what are you doing?”

Sherlock doesn’t answer. He grabs John’s wrists and pulls his hands up over his head. Then he reaches for John’s fly.

“I’m serious, Sherlock. Not now. I’m not in the mood.” He could easily throw Sherlock off or use their safeword. Sherlock would immediately let him go... but John's never been much of a 'safety' man.

Sherlock’s hand strokes his flaccid cock and his breath is hot in John's ear.

“I can help you get in the mood.”

“Fuck you. Get off!”

Sherlock pulls his hand back, but John let his guard down too early because there is a ‘click’ and suddenly his hands are in handcuffs, secured to something on the wall above his head. Sneaky bastard.

He's still not really in the mood, but now he wants to _fight_ Sherlock over this.

Sherlock grabs John’s pants and drags them down when he goes to his knees. Then he leans forward and licks John’s cock and balls.

“Fuck, Sherlock.”

John sounds furious. Sherlock stops abruptly and looks up at him. There is a tiny hint of insecurity in his eyes. 

“I'm going to kick you if you don’t stop.”

Sherlock grins and goes back to licking and sucking. He is too good at this not to cause a reaction. A shiver runs over John’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> ~to be continued~
> 
> Today's prompt was 'gold'. 
> 
> I read the prompt and had this mental image of Sherlock’s wedding ring softly clinking against handcuffs while he puts them on John. Sadly the sentence had to go because of the ~~porn~~ story flow.
> 
> And yeah, sorry, you'll have to wait for the actuall rough!sex. *evil grin*


End file.
